Elara Damarcus
"I am no Mercenary, a mercenary works for the highest bidder. I am a Freelancer, I work for those who need my help even if they can not pay for my service" Elara on getting called a mercenary on arriving on Sigma 13 Biography Elara Damarcus was born on Shili, were she was raised with her sister until she was 8, when she was forced to flee to a friend of her fathers that he had grown up with who had taken up smuggling to try and sustain them self. Due a pirate raiding party that was attacking her home and had killed her parents when they tried to stop them. She was forced to leave her sister behind who had been cornered by pirates who were attacking them, her sister seemed to have frozen before Elara fled the house, as she was running she turned to look at the house as she heard an ear shattering scream as the house seemed to explode and collapse in on itself at the same time. She was here for a few years after which she left to make her own way, met a bounty hunter who continued her education on Teras Kasi and other necessary skills after which she was given to an ex-imperial soldier who taught her to be a freelancer but to still have morals and not just go for the highest bigger. She served on board the ship until she was 14 Years old when there was an argument that resulted in her leaving and trying to making her own way. She was given the name of a bounty hunter from one of the crew who she had become friends with. She sought him out and managed to impress him with her skills with a blaster and in combat, he then taught her advanced hand-to-hand combat techniques along with additional combat skills and the use of dual pistols. After she had trained with him for a few years he passed her training onto a friend of his who was an ex-imperial solider who taught her more on tactics and battle planning how to lead men into battle, how to inspire, how to be a leader. After this when she turned 18 she was taken into the field to try her new skills in action with the soldier acting as her tactical adviser and liaison for contracts she was given. Her mentor was killed when the field HQ of the unit she was working with was bombed with him in it, after this she decided to look for a job that her purpose since the jobs filled her coffers how ever left her feeling without a purpose. This was when she heard about the "Zkasaeva Order" who after looking at a few other places she could looked liked the only one that would give her purpose again. Appearance Elara Damarcus stands at about 5' 10", with a slender, athletic build. Her skin is a darker teal colour, her lekku and montrals are a slighter darker shade. Her lekku come down to about mid stomach, her rear lekku come's down to almost the small of her back and montrals add 4" onto her height. Her body is well toned from her life aboard the smuggler ship and from the bounty hunter and ex-soldiers training. She has striking green eyes that seem to be able to see through you and look at your soul. Combat She was trained in the use of Teras Kasi by the bounty hunter who took her under his wing, she was a natural and achieved a very high level of skill with it. She is a skilled Freelance soldier who prefers the use of dual pistols and staying at medium range to provide support with her wrist launchers. However she is also a master martial artist so she is not afraid to get into close combat if need be. Skills * Teras Kasi - Expert * Blaster Pistol - Master * Command/Leadership - Expert * Piloting - Skilled Equipment * Grappling hook * Electromagnetic Field Emitter * Shield Emitter * Scanners - Bio/Electronics/movement/etc. sensor * Wrist Launcher * Spider Cables * A lot of hip flasks full of Net'ra gal as a general rule Armour * Full Mandalorian Iron gauntlets * Mandalorian Iron Alloy Torso Armour (Can not take a direct heavy saber blow but can deflect it) * Mandalorian Iron Alloy Leg Armour (Can not take a direct heavy saber blow but can deflect it) Character Points * Believed sister was killed at their home when it was destroyed, until she heard a rumor when visiting her old home of someone who appeared to be a Jedi entering the ruble and carrying out a child. * Was offered the honour to become a Mandalorian of Aliit Cin, accepted. - Which later evolved into Aliit Kalmarev * She will not harm some one if they are unarmed or a non-combatant, unless if it is absolutely necessary and there is no other way. * She does not condone unnecessary violence and will stand up for her friends no matter who it is. Notable Relations Notable Hostilities Chronological data * Born * Sister born - 2 * Pirates attack, kill parents - 8 * Served on a smuggler ship - 8 -> 14 * Trained with bounty hunter - 14 -> 16 * Trained with ex-imperial soldier 16 -> 25 * Started to work as a freelance - 18 * Mentor KIA - 25 * Usurper Pandomes captured the Academy - 26 (Was not present for) * Started to work for the Order - 27 * Academy lost (Ep 2 build up) - 28 * KOTFE Time skip start - 29 * Followed the Aliit back to Mandalore - 30 * KOTFE Time skip end - 34 Word Around town (IC comments) (OC Reference Notes) For those who do not know or can not see the difference between a freelance and mercenary : Freelancer: * Do I need the money? * Is this the sort of person I want to work for? * Is this justified by my ethical code? * Am I going to have long term reputation damage for doing it? Mercenary: * Do I need the money? * Any shit going to fall on me after this? If Yes, raise the price but do it anyway.Category:Characters Category:Zkasaeva Order Category:Togruta Category:Female Category:Cin Clan